1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to routers and, more specifically, to a new adaptive router architecture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Researchers and designers face major challenges when researching, studying, and developing new software features to extend the set of Internet Protocol (IP) services or functions that current commercial routers support beyond the usual forwarding service. This could be for experimental system, pilot network deployment or field implementation. The main problem in developing, validating and deploying new IP services stems from the lack of open and programmable routers. This could be particularly useful to experiment new IP services, for new IP service validation as well as for complete network implementation. Such an architecture, in order to be effectively used as described, should further have the following characteristics:                Scalable;        Dependable (i.e. no single point of failure); and        Predictable (e.g. in terms of performance).        
However, today's commercial routers, whether they are hardware based or software based, do not have the necessary elements and interfaces that would allow new IP services and applications to run thereon. As a result, carrying out a deployment in a production network requires involvement of the router vendor to develop and implement the necessary IP services and protocols. A router vendor is not likely to invest the required resources in the development and implementation of new features, except if it sees major compensation in return for the effort. Still when router vendors can be persuaded to implement new features, the process to change their implementation is laborious and time-consuming. Likewise, network operators are unlikely to ask for new features unless they have trust in the research results or can conduct trials in their own network to validate the results.
As can be appreciated, there is currently a need for an open and programmable router architecture. The present invention provides such a solution.